


Achilles' Heel, a poem

by catonthepianostrings (SullenDragon)



Series: Sentinel Poetry (formerly "Affection In the Workplace") [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bad Poetry, Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, The Author Regrets Nothing, author should not post while tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullenDragon/pseuds/catonthepianostrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is Jim's weakness, and, though it's so very obvious, they can't let anyone have even more leverage on Jim.  Thus, they hide their affection.</p><p>"Callused fingers brush across my own.<br/>A quick reminder,<br/>You’re mine, Chief..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achilles' Heel, a poem

Callused fingers brush across my own.  
A quick reminder,  
 _You’re mine, Chief,_  
Where the words can’t be overheard.

Sometimes when you do that thing, you know,  
Where you cup my chin in both palms,  
Pat my cheeks like a puppy,  
My breath catches.  
I could swear your lips might touch mine  
Out here in the open.  
I wish you would, wish you could.

Your arm curls around my shoulders,  
Grin tucked into my head.  
More contact than we usually manage here,  
And I remember why we keep it this way.  
I know I’m a liability,  
Your weakness.

I don’t want you to have to hide;  
Know you’re not ashamed, just worried.  
I’m not willing to risk you that way  
By allowing anyone extra sway over you.

You deserve better,  
After all you’ve seen,  
Than just me - a weak spot to be protected -  
But if I can give you anything,  
I’m not willing to deny us.

So hold my hand when we’re at home;  
I’ll watch your back out in the world.  
Keep my glasses in your gun safe,  
Stolen kisses in broom closets.

**Author's Note:**

> I have only seen season one! And, like, half of season two. And my poetry is probably not great; I'm used to having someone read over it for me, and I usually don't write story-poetry because I get bogged down, but here it is! Inspired largely by this awesome set of bloopers and how they are so different from the show, love-wise. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4M74pwIv8s (Am I allowed to link like this? Oh, well.) There will be subsequent poems, so this isn't a "Jim and Blair will never be able to let the world know how much they love each other" sort of thing; it's just the beginning.  
> (Also, if anyone thinks my tags are wrong/too low, please let me know!)


End file.
